


Swipe Right for a Super

by eluigih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Social Media AU, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: Lena Luthor matches with Supergirl on tinder and she’s convinced that she’s being catfished.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, it’ll be fun,” Winn says, already reaching for Kara’s phone.

Kara’s face twists, she likes to think that she has a handle on the majority of Earth’s customs at this point in her life, but she’s never really understood the obsession of online dating. Sure, she supposes that it makes sense in a practical sort of way, but she much prefers to meet people face to face. It’s so much easier for her to figure people out when she can watch their features change and discreetly listen to telltale signs of life.

Starting at a screen doesn't have quite the same effect.

“I don’t know,” Kara replies, sceptical, but she makes no move to retrieve her phone from Winn’s grasp.

“Come on,” Winn offers once more,  "after today you could use all the fun you can get,” he uses that pleading voice that causes Kara to shake her head, “and so could I.”

For the first time since returning home, Kara allows herself the time to reflect on the events of the day. It had started out just like any other, Kara suiting up and speeding off to some emergency to offer her assistance, but she had been wholly unprepared for the scene that greeted her upon her arrival.

Though, she doesn't think she’ll ever really be prepared to see her sister under heavy fire. She’d done her best to intervene, but even with her super-speed she still wasn't fast enough to stop the bullet from grazing Alex’s shoulder.

Alex had brushed off, of course, telling Kara not to worry, that her injury was merely a flesh wound, that she could stitch herself up if she wanted to. It had been enough to pull a smile out of Kara as she flew them back to the DEO.

Even by her standards, she has to admit that it’s been a particularly rough twenty-four hours.

Maybe she could use a little something to take her mind off things.

“Fine,” Kara concedes after receiving another pleading look from Winn that she’s not sure even Alex could resist.

 

_________

 

“Winn, I really don’t think this a good idea.”

“Relax, Kara,” Winn can’t help but roll his eyes at the way Kara paces around the room, “I’ve already set it all up, you’ve now got a fake Supergirl Facebook account by the way.” He bumps his shoulder with Kara’s in a futile attempt to draw a smile from her, he knows how exhausted she is and he thought this would be the perfect way to take her mind off Alex for the night. He knows Kara still feels somewhat guilty for not being able to protect her sister and she’d only left her side because Alex had insisted as much. “It’ll be more fun this way,” he promises, “haven't you always wondered what kind of reaction Supergirl would get?”

Kara imagines that it would be infinitely more intense than kind of reaction that Kara Danvers would receive. “That’s not the point, Winn”

Winn smiles at Kara’s lack of denial, “No one is actually going to think that the real Supergirl is sitting behind the screen, anyway. What harm can it do?” He presses, holding the phone out towards Kara and arching his brow.

She ignores the voice in the back of her hand that tells her just how much harm it can do and takes the phone from an excited-looking Winn.

Kara is quick to get the hang of things work, making sure she’s actually swiping the right way. She rolls her eyes when the one the first profile she sees belongs to Mon-el, “Of course,” she scoffs, swiping her finger hard across the screen and ignoring the way that Winn eyes her curiously.

“ _Okay,_ ” he breathes, surprised by the way Kara frowns and seethes at the same time, “I’m guessing that one is a no”

 

_________

 

“It’s not going to work if you don't swipe right for _anyone_ ,” Winn complains, huffing as he watches Kara swipe left on yet another profile. 

“I have,” Kara protests, shielding the phone from Winn’s attempts to grab it.

“That does not count!” Winn says, throwing his hands up in frustration, “It doesn’t,” he reiterates when he sees Kara shrug, “Kara, the only person you've swiped right for is _me_ and we both know that’s just because I’m sat right next to you and you’re way too nice.”

When Kara doesn't say anything, Winn takes his chance, lunging across her and scrambling for the phone. Kara is completely past the point of caring, she doesn't put up much of a fight as the phone is tugged from her hands.

“Right. Let us see what we’ve got here,” Winn does a quick scan, swiping right on a total of five people despite Kara’s halfhearted protests and child-like sulking.

It’s not until Kara has completely lost count of the number of profiles that Winn has deemed acceptable, that she feels the need to voice her complaints. “Winn!” She chides 

“It’s not my fault you’re popular. People really do love Supergirl, you’ve got loads of messages waiting for you.” Winn says unapologetically

Kara doesn't hesitate to take her phone back, ready to inspect the damage that Winn has caused.

“Seriously, Kara, I know this was just supposed to be a bit of fun but when was the last time you even went on a date?”

If Kara is being honest myself, she knows it’s been a while. In fact, she’s pretty sure that she’d struggle to pinpoint an exact date but in her defence, she’s been kind of busy lately and it’s really difficult to find time for romance in-between her day job and saving the city from rogue aliens. “Does it matter? It’s not like I can date any of these people as Supergirl.”

“No,” Winn agrees, “…but, you can date someone as Kara Danvers,” he continues, adding a tentative jab to Kara’s shoulder for good measure.

Kara shakes her head, that’s been tried and tested and she has more than enough evidence to suggest that it just doesn't _work_. 

“Seriously, Kara. I’m going to hack your account and start swiping myself if you don't just pick someone,” Winn whines, he had anticipated this little endeavour entailing a little more excitement than simply watching Kara stare at her phone.

Kara gives a noncommittal hum and proceeds to swipe left on the guy that bears a striking resemblance to her morning barista.

The next profile that appears is a little more _enticing_ and Kara is caught in two minds as to which direction she should go.

 

_She swipes right before she loses her nerve._

 

_________

 

Lena is not entirely sure what possessed her to download the app in the first place and she’s even less sure about why she feels the need to browse through a selection of attainable date within her area. 

At first, it had seemed like an okay idea, something to take the edge of her busy day. An easy way to find a stranger to pass the time with and provide a much-needed distraction. She certainly doesn't have the time to go out and meet someone she’s actually interested in, especially when the only thing on her mind is to find someone to use as a form of stress relief.

Preferably with someone who won’t recognise her by her last name, or at the very least, they won’t be put off by it.

She knows the chances are slim.She knows that there’s always going to be something that people want, something that they need. There's always going to be people asking for a comment on something or other, people are always going to want to know her opinions, especially when aliens are involved.

Lena knows that she’s always going to be tied to her last name no matter how hard she tries to sever herself from the Luthor name and everything it stands for.

She shudders when she stumbles across her secretary’s profile, swiping left as fast as humanly possible. As much as she considers Jess a valuable employee, perhaps the most loyal, she just can’t bring herself to go there. She needs someone forgettable, she needs a face she’s not going to see every morning as she walks to her office and Jess definitely doesn't fit the bill.

The app soon becomes tiresome and Lena quickly becomes bored with the constant swiping left and the numerous 20-something boys that Tinder keeps suggesting.

_She’s not that desperate._

Lena is just about ready to give up and admit defeat in her search for a distraction within this godforsaken city when National City’s very own hero pops up on her screen.

Lena can’t help but let out a little chuckle at the profile because obviously, it’s not really Supergirl. Why on earth would the girl of steel be on tinder?

And Lena knows better than to get sucked in by some middle-aged man masquerading as Supergirl. She really does. _But,_ she’d been lying if she wasn't even the least bit curious as to how the stranger is going to explain themselves, or if they even explain themselves at all.

She wonders just how many people have fallen into this trap, how many gullible idiots have swiped right, fully expecting to match with the real Supergirl. 

Still, Lena can’t deny that her interest is piqued, even if it is just to see how long the facade will last. In the end that nibbling need to just _know,_ once and for all is what gets the better of her.

 

_Before she can stop herself she’s swiping right._

_________

 

 

_You have a new match!_


	2. Chapter 2

 

_You have a new match!_

 

Kara stares at the new notification because, holy shit, she was not expecting that.

_Lena Luthor swiped right for her._

Well, technically she swiped right for _Supergirl_ but Kara isn't going to let the small issue of technicalities get in the way of the downright giddy smile forming on her face.

“I know that face,” Winn calls, and the words are enough to draw Kara from her reverie, “You’ve totally found someone,” he teases, moving closer to Kara in an attempt to get a glimpse of her screen. “Are you going to swipe right? Did you already swipe right? Oh oh… did you get a match?” he rattles off, pouting when Kara shifts the phone out of his view.

Kara scrunches her face at thought of Winn interpreting her facial expressions. She makes a mental note to be less conspicuous. Lord knows Alex would have an absolutely field day if she found out that Kara was parading Supergirl around on Tinder, not to mentioning matching with Lena Luthor.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara lies, “I’m looking at pictures of cake on my Instagram,” she adds, hoping some additional cover will be sufficient enough to carry the lie through with minimal suspicion.

Winn doesn't even try to hold back his disbelief, scoffing at Kara’s subpar attempt to conceal the truth. He’s seen the face that Kara makes when she’s looking at food, and while he has to admit that it’s not too dissimilar to the one that she’s sporting right now; there’s just something more vibrant about this particular smile.

“Uh huh,” Winn says, entirely unconvinced, “you always blush like that when you see a piece of cake or was this one of the _special variety_?”

The overt smug look and teasing tone lets Kara know that her cover has been well and truly blown and Winn is in no way talking about any potential food.

Kara doesn't take her eyes off her phone, zoning in on the picture of Lena, “This one definitely a little different.” 

“So different that you’d consider swiping right for this one?” Winn enquires, an inflexion of hope in his voice, desperate for something to come from this whole tinder experience.  

“I..um. I, uh— I got a match,” Kara admits sheepishly.

“Ooh this is good, so who is it,” Winn rubs his hands together in anticipation, “which unsuspecting individual was naive enough to swipe right for supergirl.” 

For the first time since Kara had seen the notification, her smile falters. The realisation that none of this was actually real, hitting her hard.

“Well, what are you waiting for, let's send them a mess—” Winn stumbles, words sticking in his throat as Kara turns her phone around and showcases her match, “ _okay,_ ” Winn offers, a high pitched whistle accompanying, “that was unexpected.”

Kara’s fingers stall in their movements, “You don't think I should send her a message?”

Winn scoffs, nodding his head towards Kara’s frozen fingers, “I never said that.”

 

_________

  

 

 **Supergirl (23:35 P.M.):** Hey : )

 

Lena huffs in disbelief, the sheer nerve that this poser has to actually send her a message under the pretence of Supergirl. She contemplates ignoring it completely, deleting the god forsaken app and shutting off her phone and honestly it seems like the best cause of action.

This way she won’t get drawn into a pointless war of words with some stranger on the internet, that would only end up shared countless times on various social media. She really doesn't need any additional headline or publicity in general for that matter. Despite what people say, not all publicity is _good_ publicity.

Still, she supposes if this fraudster is going to try and weasel their way into someone’s messages, it may as well be her and she’d lying if she said she didn't have questions and even if this isn't exactly what she’d intended for her evening, this fake Supergirl should be able to provide with an adequate distraction.

Maybe she’ll even get to have a little fun of her own.

She’s always had a soft spot for games; whether they require skill, luck or just an innate ability to outwit an opponent. Lex had played a pivotal role in her really finding her passion, something for them to bond over, a common ground to rest upon. He was competitive, of course, but so was Lena. Neither particularly fond of losing, defeat a bitter taste to swallow for a Luthor.

Lex had proved to be a formidable opponent in her early years, but then Lena was a fast learner and there’s something so satisfying about a victory when you’ve been labeled as the underdog, when everyone expects you to lose.

It was addictive, that winning feeling.

And Lena’s not about to give that high up to some two-bit hack that probably still lives with their mother.

 

_________

 

“Simple, understated. I like it.You can never go wrong with a simple ‘hey’, classic conversation starter” Winn says, clearly disappointment with Kara’s opening message

Kara glares at the sarcasm, discards her phone in favour of flinging herself back into the sofa and burying her face in her hands. “This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea,” She groans, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. What if she doesn't even reply?”

“It’s been, like, forty seconds since you sent that message,” Winn reasons, “at least give her a chance to type something back. I mean, yeah you could have given her something more to work with but she’s smart, she’ll figure something out. She’s obviously curious, otherwise, she wouldn't have swiped right.”

“Oh god, what if she swiped by accident,” Kara panics, “and you’re right she’s smart, why would Lena even consider swiping right, there’s no way that she believes that I—” Kara stops as she hears the faint sound of her phone buzzing.

“Did she?” Kara asks, waiting for Winn’s nod of confirmation before scrambling to her feet, eager to read the response, “What does it say!”   

 **Lena (23:38 P.M.):** I guess it must be a quiet night, Supergirl. No damsels that need saving?

“Okay, okay. We can work with this,” Winn exclaims, deistically failing to hide his excitement, “looks like we’ve got ourselves some fun.”

_________

Lena waits, patiently glancing down at the phone in her hand. They conversational opener may have been somewhat underwhelming on Supergirl’s part but she knows that her response will pique the interest of the stranger on the other end. She knows a reply will come so she waits, that this just the beginning.

She’s already thinking three steps ahead, intrigued to discover what it will take to make the imposter crack. 

It doesn't long for her to get the reply that she’s hoping for.And she has to begrudgingly admit that this fake at least has the gall to attempt to beat a Luthor. A decision that numerous others would have shunned away from and rightfully so.

 **Supergirl (23:39 P.M.):** Are you need of saving, Miss Luthor?

A breathy laugh escapes when she reads it over. She can practically see ‘Supergirl’s’ smirk just from reading the words alone. She supposes that they’re probably proud of themselves, undoubtedly pleased to put together a worthy reply. She nods to herself, she knows this is going to be fun, perhaps more of a challenge than she’d first assumed but fun nonetheless.

 

That ought to do it, she thinks as her eager fingers type out a reply.

_________

 

 **Lena (23:40 P.M.):** Is that an offer, Supergirl?

 

“Oh God, Winn. What if she actually needs help!” Kara says, her volume a touch louder than necessary. “Maybe I should go and check in on her and—”

Winn sighs audibly and presses his fingers to his temple. “Kara, you need to calm down,” he interrupts, “she’s not in any danger, she’s just flirting with you.”

“Oh, right” Kara replies, choosing to ignore Winn disgruntled mumbles about aliens and their incessant need to take everything so literally. “That’s a good thing, right?”

Winn rolls his eyes in return,“Yes, that’s a good thing.”

Before Kara even gets the chance to question him any further on the best way to respond, another message appears on her screen.

 **Lena (23:42 P.M.):** I’ll admit that I’m relatively new to tinder, and correct me if I’m wrong, but I think this is the part when I’m inundated with terribly good/bad pick up lines.

 **Lena (23:42 P.M.)** : I bet you superheroes have your fair share of pick-up lines 

_________

 

 **Supergirl (23:44 P.M.):** Are you made of Kryptonite? Because you make me weak at the knees

 

 **Supergirl (23:44 P.M.):** Not sure if that falls into the good or bad category.

Lena can’t help the laugh that escapes, she’s definitely heard worse pick up lines but that doesn't necessarily mean Supergirl’s lines are much better. Especially, when she considers the number of people this particular line must have been used on.

 **Lena (23:45 P.M.)** : Cute. Although, I’m a little disappointed you didn't use some combination of freeze breath and the fact that I’m hot.

Lena’s phone buzzes immediately and the speed at which Lena looks down is almost embarrassing.

 **Supergirl (23:45 P.M.):** Oh, that would have been a good one!  
****

**Supergirl (23:45 P.M.):** How about… everybody calls me Supergirl, but you can call me your girl.  
****

Lena shakes her head, mainly at herself and her decision to even swipe right in the first place but more so at the slight chuckle that she can’t quite swallow.

 

 **Lena (23:46 P.M.)** : and what exactly are the benefits of being your girl?

_________

 

Winn quickly grows tired of the flirtatious exchanges and Kara doesn't think much of it when he opts to leave. She barely looks up from her phone—far too engrossed in everything that is Lena— as he waves farewell and slips out of her apartment.

_________

 

Lena is the one who suggests that move away from the app, stating that she’d appreciate a more reliable messaging system. It’s a lie but Supergirl doesn't seem to mind.

In reality, Lena wants something traceable, a phone number that can easily identify the owner. She sends hers across and waits for one in return.

_________

 

Kara thinks about it for a moment, inwardly debates the logistics of handing over her number, she knows that she can't give Lena her personal one, considering the CEO already has one belonging to Kara Danvers. She is more than reluctant to hand over the number to her third phone. It’s the one she uses for emergencies only. A strictly professional line. Definitely not something she should be handing out on the internet.

She sends the number anyway.

_________

 

They’ve been exchanging messages for well over an hour and Lena is no closer to revealing the true identity of her tinder match. The conversation has deviated from her intended path and she feels herself being sucked in by the pretence of it all. In her defence, despite the obvious deceptions, Supergirl was fairly entertaining, surprisingly so. 

And she’s not some unsuspecting victim, far from it. She knew what she was getting into when she swiped right. And while Lena’s in no rush to put an end to the incoming messages, she also knows that it’s getting late and she’d rather not have to drag this out for longer than necessary.

She definitely doesn't need to get attached or familiarise herself with the patterns of some stranger pretending to be someone they’re not.

She figures that now is a good a time as any. Someone needs to get the ball rolling and lord knows, that this Supergirl isn't going to be the one to do it. She abandons her previous plan of squeezing the information out of the stranger —that’s now technically an acquaintance— in favour of just asking up front. 

There’s no strategy to it, no thrill of outwitting an opponent but she’s tired and ‘Supergirl’ seems nice enough that Lena thinks they’ll just admit if she asks. And really there are no hard feelings, she just wants to know she was right, put an end to the catfishing. _Is it still catfishing is you know you’re being catfished?_ Lena shakes off the question in the back of her mind and hits send.

_________

 

 **Lena (01:12 A.M.):** This has been fun, truly… but I think this is the part where you tell me your real name.

 

 **Lena (01:12 A.M.):** Or are going to insist on pretending you’re the girl of steel.

This is it, the out that Kara knew would crop up at some point. The inevitably of the message does nothing to stop the indignant huff and the mumble of I am the Girl of Steel. And it’s petty, Kara knows it is but she can’t help herself.

It’s a stupid idea, beyond stupid. She knows Alex would disapprove if she were here.

But Kara is alone and there’s no one to talk her out of it.

_________

 

Lena’s a little surprised to see the photo of Supergirl appear. She had hoped that the imposter would just admit to being caught and give up the game, but apparently, she’d stored a little too much faith in the faux superhero. And really, she ought to be used to people letting her down at this point.

Still, she takes the time to examine the photo. Supergirl, in mid-air with a charming smile directed towards the camera. She doesn't recognise it from any of the local publications, but that doesn't mean that the photo is legit. It could have easily surfaced on the internet before being plucked by her match in an attempt to fool her.

She’s not falling for it.

 **Lena (01:16 A.M.):** You can’t just send a photo you obviously get from google and expect me to believe you.

Her phone buzzes and Lena looks down at her screen fully expecting to see an apology of sorts, an explanation, a stumbling confession but instead, she gets another photo. This time Supergirl is not smiling, her face is impassive and she has a newspaper in one hand. Lena catches the date and notes that it is in fact today’s paper, well yesterday’s paper. The front page is her to miss, a somewhat unflattering photo of her and an ambitious title about her views on aliens.

_________

 

 **Lena (01:18 A.M.):** Very clever, supergirl. but I’ll well-versed in the wonders of photoshop. You’re not fooling me.

 

Kara scoffs at the message, she doesn't even know how to use photoshop. Still, she senses that this is a lost cause, that she could send just about anything and Lena Luthor wouldn't believe that she was actually Supergirl.

The realisation doesn't stop her from sending another message.

_________

 

 **Supergirl (01:21 A.M.):** Well, how do I know that you’re you! I mean you’re Lena Luthor. Why would Lena Luthor be on tinder?

Lena reads the message twice just make sure that her eyes and overly tiredness aren't playing tricks on her. And now she’s pissed. What right does this stranger, who is moonlighting as a Kryptonian, have to question her identity.

 

_________

 

 **Lena (01:22 A.M.):** Yeah. No. I’m going to send someone is clearing pretending to be supergirl a photo of me.

Kara had expected as much. There’s only one real solution.

 

_________

 

 **Supergirl (01:23 A.M.):** Okay so no photos, got it. What if we agree to meet up, a place of your choosing, of course.

 

Lena laughs, honest to god laughs. If she's not willing to send a photo then she’s certainly not about to entertain the idea of meeting some crazed fan, even if it is at a location of her choice. She’s experienced more than her fair share of assassination attempts and she’s not going to willingly put herself in harm's way for the sake of proving a point.

She tosses her phone to the side and decides that Supergirl’s text isn’t worth a response. She’s had enough

_________

 

Kara waits for a response but after twenty minutes of nothing but silence, she realises that there isn't one coming.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kara waits for a response but after twenty minutes of nothing but silence, she realises that there isn't one coming.

She doesn't really get the chance to dwell on the rejection and she’s never been so thankfully for a bunch of criminals in her life. The task itself is easy enough—a small-time robbery at a 24hr off license, and within five minutes she’s apprehended the two assailants. It’s a job well done but Kara doesn't feel the sense of accomplishment that usually accompanies her efforts.

Later, when she’s alone in her apartment she braves another look at her phone, despite already knowing that Lena hasn't sent anything. The knowledge does nothing to stop Kara from feeling a little disappointed at the sight of the blank screen.

She decides to give it one last shot, hoping her next message will be enough to capture Lena’s attention.

_________

 

 **Supergirl (02:51 A.M.):** Do you have heat vision? Because you melt me

 **Supergirl (02:51 A.M.):** Wait! that’s not right  
****

**Supergirl (02:51 A.M.):** my heart! you melt my heart  
****

**Supergirl (03:22 A.M.):** I should have just gone with your freeze breath idea  
****

Lena wakes to find a string of messages from Supergirl and the huff of genuine laughter quickly transforms into one go annoyance. Sure, last night had been enjoyable and it was somewhat of thrilling for Lena to get the chance to flirt with someone unknown, a weird kind of allure to the secrecy of it all but that was last night and the morning sunrise has a one of just bringing someone back to their senses.

She shakes her head and closes her messages before she can even think about offering some witty retort. It's not worth the effort. She also highly doubts that this individual would stop even after she’s offered a rebuttal.

She’s an expert at many things but Tinder isn't one of them. Still, she had figured that it was just polite to admit the truth when called out for some blatant catfishing, a small confession before giving up the act altogether. That had been the part that she’d been most interested in when she’d initially swiped right, finding out exactly what pushes someone to the point of pretending to be Supergirl on tinder.

_________

 

Kara goes to check in on her sister and it’s definitely more eventful than she’d envisaged. She’s barely entered the room when she sees Winn’s guilty features and it doesn't take her long to find out why.

“You did what!” Alex shrieks

Kara stumbles back slightly, somewhat surprised by the outburst. She should have known better than to trust Winn with a secret, especially from Alex. “What, exactly did I do?” Kara asks, praying her innocent smile is convincing enough to fool Alex into thinking she has no idea what she’s talking about.

It’s not, of course, it’s not. Alex sees right through it, just like she always does and Kara sheepishly waits for her reaction. “Tinder? Really, Kara, I’d hardly say that was being discreet, what if someone had taken you seriously? Supergirl on tinder, do you even know what kind press that would create? You have to be more careful with your identity.”

Kara wants to argue, she wants to defend herself, tell her sister that Winn had been instrumental in the set-up process and as such the account would never be linked to Kara Danvers. She wants to remind Alex that she’s a journalist and obviously she knows the kind of headlines a Supergirl Tinder account would create but ultimately people would just take it as a joke before the news fizzled out completely. 

Kara also wants to keep quiet, because as far as she can tell Alex seems to be missing a few details and given how angry she is at the mere mention of a Tinder account, she’s not about to add fuel to the fire by informing her that she matched with Lena Luthor. So, Kara nods, she lets Alex go off on a tangent about being careful and smart about protecting her identity.

It’s the kind of telling off that she hasn't had to suffer though since she was nine, but she sits through, nodding when she thinks it’s appropriate. 

“How did you even get the idea?” Alex asks, finally finished with her reprimand

Kara shrugs. She knows there's no use in hiding it, “Winn said it would be fun”

Alex’s glare immediately settles on Winn and he lets out a high-pitched squeal that causes Kara to cover her ears. He holds his hands up in defence, “I didn't think she’d actually use it seriously and how was I supposed to know that she’d match with Lena Luthor.” The palm of Winn’s hand immediately goes to his mouth, a desperate attempt to claw back the words that had slipped out.

“Lena Luthor, really?”

Kara doesn't even have to look at Alex to know that she’s disappointed. “It’s not my fault,” Kara protests honourably because lord knows that it would take more than super strength to actively ignore Lena, “it was _Lena,_ ” she says as if the name itself is more than enough in the way of an explanation. Kara hesitantly chances a look at her sister and judging by the look on Alex’s face that particular explanation isn't going to cut it, “My thumb— it just had and mind of its own and it was Lena… it was Lena,” she tries again.

Alex’s face remains same, her frown is minuscule but harsh. It speaks volumes and Kara ducks her slightly in an attempt to conceal the blush threading to cover her cheeks.

“Okay,” Alex sighs. She takes a deep breath, a moment to collect her thoughts. “This isn't a big deal, I mean she didn't believe you were actually supergirl, right?” Kara nods at the look of inquest she receives. “Great. So it’s not like she’s expecting you to just fly over there and—” Alex waves her frantically as trails off, waiting for Kara to interject at some point.

“No. She’s not expecting me at any point or she’s not expecting Supergirl me at any point at least,” Kara replies, shrugging when she receives a curious glance from Winn, “She still hasn't replied to my last text, so I think it’s safe to assume that she’s not interested.”

“And you’re not going to message her again, pretending to be Supergirl. Right?”

“I was hardly pretending, Alex”

“You know what I mean,” Alex says with an indiscreet roll of the eyes, “promise me there’ll be no more Supergirl on tinder.”

“I promise.” In all honesty, it’s a fairly easy promise to make, she hadn't been overly fond of the app per se, Lena had been the only upside of her little foray into the world of tinder and that seemed to over now.

Kara breaks her promise, of course, she does.

She’s barely left Alex’s side before she’s reaching for her phone. There’s still no reply from Lena, but Kara’s never been one to give up quite so easily.

She consoles her guilt by telling herself that she’d technically only promised Alex that there would be no more Supergirl on Tinder and there was certainly no mention of texts. It’s the flimsiest of technicalities but it still provides the necessary comfort that Kara needs.

 

_________

 

 **Supergirl (13:11 P.M.):** Is it the Superhero pick-up lines? because I’ve got regular one too

 

Lena rolls her eyes at the incoming text message, typing out a reply before another one comes through. Apparently, the silence wasn't as effective as she’d assumed it would, she figures that the rules must be different for Supergirl impersonators.

 **Lena (13:11 P.M.):** I thought it was obvious that I wasn't interested in continuing this little ruse of yours

 **Supergirl (13:11 P.M.):** are you the square root of 2 because I feel irrational about you

Lena hates the way that the line actually gets a laugh out of her, utterly surprised by the nerdy line. It’s definitely not something she’d expect coming from Supergirl.

 **Lena (13:11 P.M.):** You know, I’m now even more certain than ever that you’re not Supergirl

 **Supergirl (13:12 P.M.):** why?

 **Lena (13:12 P.M.):** because Supergirl would never use a line like that

 **Supergirl (13:13 P.M.):** Well, clearly you’re wrong

 **Supergirl (13:13 P.M.):** What kind of line would Supergirl use?

 **Lena (13:14 P.M.):** I highly doubt that she has the need for pick-up lines, in all honesty, I bet the cape does most of the work for her

 **Lena (13:14 P.M.):** but if she did they’d definitely be smooth and unassuming, original.

 **Supergirl (13:14 P.M.):** Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?

 **Supergirl (13:15 P.M.):** are you a campfire? Cause you are hot and I want s'more

 **Supergirl (13:15 P.M.):** my doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U  
****

**Lena (13:18 P.M.):** These really aren't getting any better

 **Supergirl (13:18 P.M.):** So that wasn't smooth and unassuming?

 **Lena (13:21 P.M.):** Not quite, Supergirl

_________

 **Lena (13:21 P.M.):** Not quite, Supergirl

 

Kara can practically hear the mordacity in the word Supergirl and it’s really not appreciated. She’s all out of pick-up lines, not that they were doing her any good anyway. In her defence, it becomes almost an impossible task when she’s constantly being compared to her alter-ego. Supergirl may have many powers but coming up with smooth pick-up lines certainly wasn't one of them. 

She decides to go for a change of pace, thinks that maybe things will be easier is she just gets straight to the point and ask Lena what it will take.

 

_________

 

 **Supergirl (13:24 P.M.):** What do I have to do to make you believe that I’m really Supergirl

 

Lena stares down at the message, she’s  not entirely sure that there’s a single message that could possibly convince that she’s been talking to the real Supergirl all this time.

 **Lena (13:27 P.M.):** What? All out of pick-up lines?

 **Supergirl (13:29 P.M.):** Do you want more pick-up lines?

Lena looks skyward in disbelief, the last thing she wants are more cheesy pick-up lines, even if they were somewhat humorous to read. Still, it seems that no matter she sends that this Supergirl isn't the giving up type. Usually, Lena finds that trait endearing, something to admire but in this particular case, it serves as nothing more than an annoyance. A stubborn wall she has to break through in order to get some peace.

 **Lena (13:33 P.M.):** I think I’ve had my fill of pick-up lines, got to save some for the others, right?

 **Supergirl (13:33 P.M.):** others?

Lena rolls her eyes again because really how stupid does this person think she is.

 

 **Lena (13:35 P.M.):** The other people you've been catfishing

 **Supergirl (13:36 P.M.):** catfishing?

Lena can’t help but think this is getting ridiculous now, sure Supergirl is from another planet but she’s pretty sure that even she would know exactly what catfishing entails 

 

 **Lena (13:37 P.M.):** the other people you’ve been talking to while you’ve been pretending to be Supergirl

 **Supergirl (13:38 P.M.):** butI haven't been talking to anyone else

Lena thinks that sounds about right, that she was the only one stupid enough to swipe right for Supergirl on Tinder, even if it had been an action driven by curiosity as opposed to a genuine belief that the caped crusader was on the other end. 

 **Lena (13:38 P.M.):** Sure you haven’t.

 **Supergirl (13:38 P.M.):** I haven’t!

 **Lena (13:39 P.M.):** I believe you, Supergirl

It’s a lie, Lena thinks that they both know it.

 **Supergirl (13:38 P.M.):** I’m being honest. Meet me tonight and I’ll prove it.

It’s the second time that Supergirl has asked and she’d been so quick to turn down the first. She takes a little more time to deliberate the second offer, weighs the pros and cons of actually agreeing to meet in person. After some mental addition, she concludes that the potential cons, substantially outweigh any positives. She knows that there are a fair few risks involved, but she can’t shake the feeling that there’s still something so intriguing about the prospect.

In the end, she decides that she’s more than capable of looking after herself, she is a Luthor, after all.

 **Lena (13:49 P.M.):** AstroCoffee. 7. I’ll meet you there.

 **Supergirl (13:52 P.M.):** I’ll make sure to bring my cape  
****

**Lena (13:54 P.M.):** Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be able to pick you out of a crowd, Supergirl.

 

_________

 

Lena is never one to go back on her word. When she says she’s going to do something, she follows through, always. _Well, almost always._

It would appear that today is one of those rare occasions that she does, in fact, fail in fulfilling a promise

In her defence, she’s a busy one. A CEO that can’t afford to be wasting her time waiting about in coffee shops just to prove that she’s been catfished and she definitely doesn't have time to waste for the imposter to just be a no-show. Besides, if the evening news is anything to go by, Supergirl appears to have very capable hands full, defending the citizen of National City from a gang of rogue aliens. From the few bits of footage that Lena had managed to watch, Supergirl had clearly used a mass amount of strength in bringing about some justice. 

Even if Tinder Supergirl were real, which obviously they’re not, they wouldn't even have time meet her for coffee because clearly, Supergirl is a busy too.

She thinks that in the end, it’s probably for the best. She has work to do and her time is much better served sitting in her office than taking down would-be catfishes 

_________

Lena is pulled out her work induced haze by the sound of a light tap on her balcony window. The sound is just loud enough for her to hear but cautious enough so that she’s not startled by the intrusion. She lifts her eyes from her computer screen and looks across her office in an attempt to discover the source of the sound. She pauses at the sight she sees, blinks twice just to make sure that her eyes aren't deceiving her. It really is a sight to behold.

_Supergirl._

Supergirl standing on her balcony, cape and all. Her suit —usually so clean and crisp— shows moderate signs of a recent battle, a smudge of dust here and there. Supergirl, though, she shows no signs of fatigue, with a beaming smile on her face and a modest bouquet of flowers in her hand. If Lena hadn't known any better she would never have guessed that Supergirl had not long finished defending citizens from an alien attack.

She must spend too much time staring because she hears Supergirl knock again. This time the sound is enough to bring her to her feet. Her steps are slow but no less assured than usual and she does her best to remain passive as she goes to let Supergirl in. There’s a part of her that wants to believe that this is all just a coincidence, the Supergirl had just been passing by and decided to stop and check in on the resident Luthor.

It’s plausible, but Lena knows better than to put her faith in coincidences, she knows that they're a rarity, even more so when they involve a Super and a Luthor. 

Lena doesn't say anything, she waits for Supergirl to make the first move, she’s not about to make a fool of herself by making any assumptions and she’s certainly not going to mention anything about her recent Tinder experience.

She lets Supergirl breeze past her and into her office, channelling all her effort to keep her expression emotionless with a hint of curiosity, masking her initial surprise at seeing the Superhero on her balcony. Judging by the slight smirk on Supergirl’s face she not as successful in keeping the surprise from showing as she’d have liked. It’s the kind of smirk that Lena is used to dishing out herself, the one she showcases when she knows she’s won. When she has someone exactly where she wants then, the smirk itself is borderline predatory and seems wholly out of place when attached to the hero.

And oh boy, does it feel different being on the receiving end of that particular smirk.

It feels an awful lot like losing, and Lena Luthor is a not a fan of losing.

The silent seconds grow longer than Lena thinks they should as they both seem to be waiting for the other to speak up first. They’re at a standoff of sorts, as they seem to size each other up. Lena’s eyes darting down the small bouquet of flowers currently trapped in Supergirl’s tight grip. She watches as Supergirl's grip goes slack, a self-conscious twitch under her intense gaze and Lena allows herself to feel a little bit smug. Not many people can say they've had a standoff with Supergirl and actually won.

Lena raises an eyebrow, an overt gesture to Supergirl’s intentions. She thinks that perhaps Supergirl is a little embarrassed by the ordeal but the glimmer of shyness that had flickered across her features is quick to fade as she steels herself and reaches out to present the flowers to Lena as if they were intended for her all along. 

“You know, even on Krypton it was considered rude to keep a lady waiting.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“You know, even on Krypton it was considered rude to keep a lady waiting.”

Lena doesn't move, she doesn't say anything and she certainly makes no attempts to retrieve the outstretched bouquet. She remains stationary, keeps her arms folded. Supergirl may have made the first move but there’s definitely no rule that states Lena has to make the second. She already feels like she’s a few steps behind, and she’d much rather have Supergirl do all the legwork in bringing her up to speed. So she keeps her stance, her gaze strong and she waits for Supergirl to play her hand.

Kara’s movements falter slightly at Lena’s posture, she had expected to garner some surprise, maybe even an outburst or two, she was entirely unprepared for this lukewarm reception. Lena is all raised eyebrows and unasked questions. For a moment Kara thinks that this was a mistake, that flying to Lena’s office on a whim was a mistake, but then she remembers sitting alone in that coffee shop, waiting for Lena to show and she distinctly remembers how agonising it had been when she came to the realisation that Lena wasn't going to show at all. 

At first, she’d thought that maybe Lena was just running late, she’d made excuses for her absence all while lightly sipping a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't until an hour had passed that she allowed herself to think that maybe Lena had just decided to stand her up. That Lena hadn't believed her after all. If Kara’s being honest with herself, she can't really blame Lena for holding a certain amount of doubt. Still, that understanding hadn't stopped Kara from feeling slightly indignant about the situation she found herself in, because she _was_ telling the truth. She _is_ Supergirl. And she was left to sit and sip at a subpar cup of hot chocolate, alone, in her suit, which had the downside of drawing even more attention. She’d done her best smile at the customers that had stared just a little too long. 

In short, Kara had been determined to prove Lena wrong, she wanted a chance to explain herself and when it became clear that Lena was going to give her that, she’d decided to just take it. Seeing is believing, right?

Except, maybe it’s not because Lena still isn't saying anything. The bouquet in Kara’s hand remains untouched. 

And Kara is mortified, her mind is running, plagued with thoughts of Lena having absolutely no idea why Supergirl had just swanned into her office. Oh god, what if she’s the one who has actually been catfished, conned into thinking she’d been talking to Lena Luthor all this time. The irony isn't lost on Kara; Winn had set up her Tinder profile with the sole intention of having a bit of fun with strangers and her superhero counterpart.

Still, Kara hadn't come all this way to give up now, she may as well go all in. She takes a cautious step towards Lena, watching for any sign that Lena wants her to stop. There’s no going back now.

“It’s a good thing I’ve got freeze breath, because you’re looking dangerously hot.” Kara does her best to make it sound seductive but her efforts fall short, dramatically so, and she has to resist the urge to just fly away and leave the awkwardness behind. Things were definitely easier when there was a screen separating them and her thumbs were the ones doing all the talking.

Once again, Kara silently groans at her inability to say no to Winn. He’s the one at fault here. Well, Winn and her bruised alter ego, but still, none of this would have happened if she’d just said no to Winn in the first place.

Now that they’re standing in the same room, she can actually hear Lena laugh with straining herself to do so. It’s full blown and unapologetic and it’s more than enough for Kara to know that her pick-up line definitely falls into the bad category this time around. Although in her defence, the freeze breath idea had been all Lena’s, the only thing she was guilty of was the poor execution. 

If Lena was dubious before, that pick-up line has just solidified the true identity of her Tinder match and her off-base assumption that Supergirl definitely wouldn't say things like _that_. “These lines are still not getting any better, Supergirl.” She says, her posture relaxing as she watches a small smile spread across Supergirl’s face. She feels an odd sense of relief, having Supergirl in her office but there’s also an element of contrition as she realises the real Supergirl had in fact been waiting for her to show at the coffee shop. 

“That one was technically yours,” Kara counters.

“You have freeze breath. I’m hot,” Lena shrugs, not at all sorry about her suggestion, “Seemed like an obvious one to me. Besides, even I have to admit that, despite their generic nature, Superhero pick-up lines, do have a certain pull.” Lena hadn't intended to offer the subtle complement. She’d fully intended on remaining disinterested, or at least making it seem like she was but then she’d noticed the small frown, the uncertainty in Supergirl’s eyes and she felt the need to rectify it— If only to make amends for leaving the hero to dine alone. Regardless, there was no denying that receiving complaints from National City’s protector had a pull of its own.

“Still not smooth and unassuming?” Kara asks, despite already knowing the answer.

“No,” Lena laughs, punctuating her reply with a step forward. She thinks she’s about up to speed with things now, and she’s not about to let Supergirl have all the fun. Superhero or not, Lena doesn't like being on the back foot. She reaches out to toy with Supergirl’s cape, it feels colder than she’d imagined but the initial surprise doesn't stop her from tugging on the material. Supergirl doesn't move much—if at all, but the move itself has the desired effect, “But this cape?” Lena takes the opportunity to lean forward, her next words whispered, “I was definitely right about the cape”

“Is that so?” Kara tries to keep her voice firm, channel the tone of Supergirl, but she thinks that maybe her powers don't extend into social interaction or how to overcome the effects of one Lena Luthor. 

Lena hums an affirmative and gives the cape another light tug. She’s surprised when Supergirl actually stumbles forward, although she supposes the Girl of Steel might be a little distracted right now. The thought itself gives Lena another jolt of satisfaction. Relishing in the way that the tables have turned. She’s on the verge of victory, that sweet winning feeling delicately balanced in the air. 

Kara’s eyes flutter closed, briefly. She really hadn't thought this far ahead. She hadn't exactly pictured a play-by-play of how things would unfold, but if she had, it wouldn't have looked anything like this. A rearranged date for coffee was the most she’d allowed herself to hope for. Although, upon reflection, the point of that meeting seems fairly redundant now that Lena knows the truth, or rather, believes the truth. 

Kara doesn't get the chance to act on Lena’s boldness as Lena takes an abrupt step back, her fingers slipping from Kara’s cape in an almost teasing motion. Lena’s not done yet, she may have revealed the person responsible for those Tinder messages, but there’s still a game to be played, and Lena still has a few moves left. “As relieved as I am to discover that I have, actually been talking to the real Supergirl and not some middle-aged man with a hero complex. It does leave one to wonder, why Supergirl would be on Tinder. Surely you didn't think anyone would take your profile seriously?”

Kara shrugs, “I imagine our reasons for being on Tinder were very similar.”

Lena scoffs, She knows exactly what she was looking for and her intentions were nowhere near as clean as Supergirl’s, “I highly doubt that.” Lena continues, completely unfazed by the confused scrunching of Supergirl’s nose, “How is it that Supergirl has trouble finding a date?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Lena’s laugh is a little harsh, a tad bitter. “I can assure you it’s not as easy as you think. There aren't exactly a tonne of people lining up to date a Luthor and the ones that are interested… Let’s just say they’re not my _type._ ”

Kara doesn't question it, even if she thinks that Lena should be overflowing with offers. Instead, she decides to ask something that she’s genuinely curious about. Something that’s been on her mind since she’d first seen that match notification. She wants to know what drove Lena to swipe right, find out whether the match was born purely from curiosity on Lena’s part or something else entirely. “And what about me? Am I your type?” Her words come out lower than she intends, more sultry than intrigue. She presses forward, hands landing on her own hips, in her signature stance as she patiently waits for her response.

Lena almost doesn't answer, she doesn't really see the point, because she’s pretty sure that Supergirl is everyone’s type. That there isn't a soul left in National City that hasn't had a fantasy or two. Still, she feels the need to sate any insecurities Supergirl may have. She gives Supergirl a once over, her eyes far from subtle as they soak in the sight before her. She’s had a few run-ins with Supergirl, all of which were formal, unavoidable and utterly expected, but she can’t remember ever being this close to Supergirl. When her eyes finally make their way back to Supergirl’s face, she holds her gaze, purposely ignores the knowing glint in the hero’s eyes. She knows that she’s been caught, she just doesn't care. “ _Maybe_ ,” Lena says, clear and succinct, despite the ambiguity of her word selection there’s no doubting her actual interest.

She watches as Supergirl’s eyes widen slightly before not-so-discreetly dropping to Lena’s own lips, and Lena can’t help herself, she tenderly bites down on her bottom lip, releasing it with a smirk as Supergirl’s attention flickers back up to her eyes.  Lena’s smirk is small, a little on the shy side but it’s enough to let Supergirl know that she’s not the only one that’s been caught staring a little longer than necessary. Enough to let her know that Lena knows exactly what she's doing.

If Supergirl’s even remotely embarrassed, there’s certainly no sign of it. Instead, she closes the small distance that Lena had created between them. She leans in slowly,  gives Lena the chance to pull away, to voice her discontent, to put a stop to whatever’s happening between them. Kara hears nor protests. The only thing that Kara hears is a small intake of breath, almost as if Lena hadn't expected her to be so brazen. So she leans in, puts her lips within touching distance, teasingly close and waits for Lena to inch forward and close the minute gap.

Kara feels it happening before she sees it. Lena decision to do as Kara wants. And Kara should be prepared for the determined lips that crash into hers, but she’s not. Lena seems to have found an equilibrium between rough and gentle, desire and caution. It’s intoxicating. 

Kara wants more, _needs_ more and Lena is all too happy to give it. She lets Supergirl take control, lets herself be pushed back until she’s colliding with her desk. 

For what feels like the first time, Kara silently thanks her impulsive nature, entirely grateful for her decision to completely ignore Alex’s advice and fly to Lena’s office to confront her. Her gratitude, however, is cut short. Painstakingly short. She can hear the sirens of at least three fire engines, even if Lena can’t, even if she wishes she couldn't. They’re loud and unforgiving, completely oblivious to the moment they’re interrupting. 

Kara pulls back and Lena’s left chasing after her lips.“I have to go,” Kara sighs, hating every word that leaves her lips. 

Lena keeps her overwhelming disappointment to herself. “It would seem that there are some damsels in need of saving, after all, Supergirl.” She says, parroting her first Tinder message, “Who am I to stand in the way of you saving the day.”

Supergirl looks torn and for a second Lena thinks that she’s going to abandon her duties as National City’s live-in hero for the sake of a kiss. Lena has no doubt that the kiss would have been—has been—enjoyable, to say the least, but she knows she’d blame herself if anyone was harmed due to her lack of self-control. She knows that Supergirl would too.

“Maybe, we can do this again sometime?” Kara asks, the hope in her voice poorly disguised, she’s already heading towards the balcony. She has to move now before she can even think about changing her mind. Before she can be tempted into pulling Lena in for another kiss and neglecting her hero status for just a few more minutes.

 

 Lena smiles, devious and joyful all the same time,“ _Maybe._ ”

 

Lena’s eyes stay trained on Supergirl as she prepares to fly off into the night, a mirthful smirk still in place as she tirelessly tracks each movement. The moment is fleeting, and before she knows it Supergirl is gone and Lena is left standing on her own, with nothing but a stark cold draft and a modest stack of paperwork for company.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena stares at the vacant balcony for longer than she cares to admit. Her thoughts remain clouded with visions of a flustered Supergirl and a discarded red cape; needless to say, her night is far from productive, her paperwork remains unfinished in a forgotten pile on her desk.

Despite her unwillingness to admit it, Lena can’t deny that Supergirl has well and truly thrown her off her game. She knows it takes something special to get in the way of her work. Still, she thinks she has one more card up her sleeve, one that she knows Supergirl isn't expecting her to play. It’s card that she hadn't imagined playing for this particular reason, but Lena is nothing is not adaptable.

There’s still a game to be played and she’ll be damned if she's losing this one.

She smiles as she reaches for her phone, the smile spreading as she reads over her exchange with Supergirl. The real Supergirl as she now knows. After a quick browse and an unapologetic giggle at one of Supergirl’s previous pick-up lines, she forces herself to come off the messages, so as not to lose focus of her original intention. She does a quick search of her contacts and when she finds who she looking for she doesn't pause, there’s no room for deliberation as she fervently types out a message and sends.

She might not have been successful in exposing the _‘imposter’_ on Tinder but she thinks she might be able to make the real Supergirl crack.

______________

 

**Lena (21:29 P.M.):** Are we still on for lunch tomorrow? There’s a place downtown that I've been dying to try and I could really use your advice.

Kara reads the message repeatedly, the repercussions of her actions finally setting in. She has a lunch date with Lena tomorrow. A lunch date as Kara Danvers, one that’s going to be significantly harder to sit through due to recent events. She’s no expert but even she knows that the exchange of small talk and friendly pleasantries will be increasingly difficult given the fact that she's now acutely aware of the small indecent sound that Lena makes when their lips collide.

Their friendship is relatively new, the pair still navigating fresh waters. Tomorrow’s lunch date will, in fact, be the third that they’ve shared together and Kara would be lying if she said she hadn't thoroughly enjoyed the previous two. Lena’s offer of friendship had been unexpected, to say the least— but, like most things, Kara finds, the unexpected things are often the best.

If she’s being honest with herself, she also knows that the time they've been spending together lately also played a major role in her inability to just ignore Lena when she’d stumbled across her profile on the dating app.

She buries her head in her heads, her phone discarded half way across the couch. The situation is an absolute mess and she has absolutely no idea how to make it anything but. The way Kara sees it, she has three options (neither of which seem particularly favourable). Firstly, she could go to lunch as planned and completely avoid any and all responsibility, act like not a single thing has changed, it’s ill advised, but she wouldn't be the first person to just outright neglect her problems (denial is a perfectly reasonable solution). Secondly,  She could come clean, spill her secrets in the middle of some sparsely populated and ludicrously overpriced vegan cafe. She doesn't have to think too much about that one before realising that not the course of action. Last but not least, she could cut Lena out completely. This is without a doubt, Kara’s least preferred option, she knows that this friendship is relatively new to Lena, she also knows how much it would hurt to be so cold and callous.

Kara also takes a second to consider why on earth Lena would need her advice, she can’t think of a single situation that Lena isn't capable of managing— Just like that Kara thought process stops in its tracks, a small residing panic rising in her throat. The panic that tells Kara the Lena wants to talk about Supergirl, that Lena _knows_ about Supergirl. The panic, quick to surface, is also quick to fade. She doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions just yet.

There is, however, one thing Kara does know for sure— she’s not about to reject Lena due to her lack of restraint and grumbling panic. She’s also not about to turn down food, vegan or not. 

Sighing, she grabs her phone from where she’d thrown it and shots Lena a reply saying she can’t wait to see her tomorrow.

______________

 

Kara is half way through lunch when she decides there was absolutely no need to worry. So far things have been strikingly normal. Lena had turned up exactly 47 seconds late and arrived with an armour of apologies and more than a few choice words about traffic. Kara had brushed the apologies off with a smile and a mumbling of ‘ _nonsense,_ you’re not even late, Lena’ 

Lena ordered a dish with far too many green things for Kara liking and complimented Kara on her recent article, no detail spared as she gave an in-depth analysis of Kara’s perspective on Alien crime and prejudice within the system. 

Kara’s just about finished her dessert and thinking she’s out of the woods when things seem to take a turn for the worse.

“Have you spoken with Supergirl recently?” Lena asks and Kara can practically feel the innocence of her words but she also isn't oblivious to the twinkle of knowing in Lena’s eye as she looks up.

That small voice in the back of her head that says _‘Lena totally knows’_ pipes up again but she’s quick to dismiss it as just a mild case of paranoia on her part. There’s absolutely no way that Lena could know, after all, Kara is very good at keeping her secret.

“I haven’t,” Kara replies with a shake of the head and shifting her face into an expression of concern. She tries not to flinch at how insincere it feels, “Why? Are you in trouble?”

“Not exactly,” Lena says, hiding her smirk in her drink. Kara feigns a confused look and it must be convincing because she doesn't even have to press Lena for more information. ‘We had an encounter, of sorts,” she explains

“An encounter?”

Lena hums an affirmative, “She can be very forward, when she wants to be.” Lena continues, careful not to give too much away, the last thing she wants to do is raise Kara’s suspicions, thoroughly enjoying the way Kara’s face shifts as she tries her best to remain passive.

It’s entirely too entertaining.

Lena doesn't think it could get any better but then she makes some offhanded remark about Supergirl’s _abilities_ and has to hold back a laugh at the way Kara flounders with her spoon, a sizeable amount of dessert failing to make the journey into her mouth as it crashes back down onto the plate.

______________

 

“I did something bad,” Kara says, announcing herself as she storms into Alex’s apartment.

“Hello to you too, Kara, it’s loving to see you this fine morning, I’m fine thanks for asking” Alex greets in a sing-song manner 

The passive aggressive nature of Alex’s response doesn't deter Kara, “You don't understand Alex, I did a really bad thing,” She says once more, enunciating each word with an aggressive waving of her hands and a strained emphasis on the word ‘bad’.

Alex rolls her eyes, depositing her morning coffee on the bench, knowing she won’t have the time to give it the attention that every cup of coffee deserves. “Let me guess, you completely ignored what I said the other day and now there’s some Lena Luthor related emergency.”

Kara wants to deny it, if only to wipe that smug look of Alex’s face but she also knows that that’s not the way to go about things if she wants help. And make no mistakes about it, she wants the help, she needs the help. “I— uh, arranged to meet her as Supergirl,” Kara starts off slowly careful to watch for the reaction she receives, “and then Lena didn't show and I was left to drink hot chocolate on my own, which wasn't so bad, I mean— It was nice hot chocolate—”

“This doesn't sound so bad, Kara. So you got stood up, it happens to the best of us.” Alex interrupts with a shrug, “Serves you right for ignoring me in the first place.” Kara responds with a sheepish kind of smile, one that Alex is more than familiar with. It’s the kind of smile that Kara reserves for when she's about to tell Alex something she isn't going to enjoying hearing, the kind of smile that Alex sees five-seconds before Kara tells her favourite coffee cup is no more. “And… you did something else, of course, you did.”

“I did.”

“What did you do?”

“I may have made a spontaneous trip to see Lena in her office, while I was Supergirl and one thing may have led to another,” Kara shrinks at Alex’s intense glare, “we kissed,” Kara elaborates, cringing when Alex pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

Alex is straight to the point when she speaks again, “Does she know that you’re Supergirl?”

“No, I had lunch with her yesterday and everything seemed… fine.”

“Everything went fine?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow, clearly not buying Kara’s interpretation of fine, “So, she didn't mention Supergirl, at all? Never said anything about your little office _soiree_ ”

“Well, yeah, but she didn't mention anything about _me_ being Supergirl.” Alex hums in response and Kara feels herself grow a little frustrated, she came to see her sister for advice, not some weird passive-aggressive judgement. “What?”

Alex holds her hands up, “I didn't say anything.”

Kara shakes it off, “Anyway. We kissed and now I can’t stop thinking about it or Lena and-”

“You feel guilty,” Alex summarises and Kara would be annoyed by her sister insistent need to jump the gun if she hadn't hit the nail on the head this time around.

“A little”

Alex shrugs, “Why don't you come clean then,” she says like it’s the easiest thing in the world and Kara doesn't even bother holding back the shocked gasp that leaves her lips. 

“You want me to tell Lena that I’m Supergirl? You’d be okay with that?”

Alex doesn't bother to explain that she has a strong feeling that Lena already knows Kara’s secret identity, that any of Lena’s lingering doubts could have easily been erased with a _personal_ visit from Supergirl herself. She’s also not naive enough to think that Kara has any intention of keeping her secret to herself. She knows her sister well and despite Kara’s insistence, Alex knows that she’s only after one thing— approval. So she does what any sister would, she gives it. “I think that you've been spending a lot of time with Lena lately and whether you tell her or not, she’s going to find out eventually. You may as well get out in front of it. At least this way you’ll be prepared for any backlash.”

Kara can’t help but think that maybe there's some logic to Alex’s reasoning.

 

______________

 

 

There’s an endless list of things that Lena Luthor isn't particularly fond of, but when it comes to surprises, there’s absolutely no grey area. She outright detests surprises and every ounce of uncertainty that follows. She’s never been able to understand the appeal, never quite been able to figure out exactly why anyone would willingly put themselves on the back-foot and play catch-up. 

Lena had learnt from an early age that knowledge was power and that such power was not something to be taken lightly and for fairly obvious reasons her fondness for the odd curveball had drastically dwindled over the years. 

As such, Lena has managed to build quite the reputation for herself when it comes to her need for meticulous planning. Jess, in particular, is acutely aware of her desire to be privy to every minor detail, despite how tedious each one seems to the outsider.

And for all her best efforts to stay ahead of the game, to remain in a position of power, a position that guarantees a distinct lack of surprises, Lena, for the second time in a matter of days finds herself startled by surprise.

The unmistakable sound of Supergirl landing softly on her balcony pulling her attention away from her computer screen. Her eyes follow the direction of the sounds, a needless attempt to confirm what she already knows to be true. She hadn't expected the wait for her ambiguous yet all too-serious promise of _‘maybe’_ to materialise quite so quickly, not that she’s complaining. For the first time, Lena finds herself somewhat amused by the prospect of being caught off guard, a tinge of excitement at the uncertain nature of Supergirl’s visit.

When her thoughts drift to the unusually optimistic premise of this being a personal visit, Lena does her best to suppress the upturning of her lips. “Supergirl, I do hope you’re not going to make a habit of dropping by unannounced,” she says, her tone dripping with amusement.

Supergirl doesn't seem to share the same sentiment, her face is devoid of any amusement, not even a hint of that trademark smile and from the looks of things, Lena thinks that it’s safe to assume there’s no cheesy pick-up line on the horizon (Lena adds missing disastrous one-liners to list of things that unwittingly catch her off-guard). 

Supergirl’s expression is stern, unforgiving in its determination. It’s not a look that Lena is used to seeing.

“Is there something wrong?” Lena asks, the concern in her voice is enough to force Supergirl’s expression to crack. The once stern look fizzles into one of mild concentration before falling altogether. It’s a quick turn around and even if Lena doesn't show it, she’s relieved.

Kara is quick to rush out a resounding “No,” the firmness of her voice accompanied by a vibrant shake of the head. Lena watches as Supergirl seems to collect herself, mentally readies her thoughts and she does her best to prepare herself for whatever Supergirl has to say.

Lena waits. She waits for Supergirl’s thoughts to present themselves as words, for the purpose of her visit to be revealed but ultimately decides that the hero might need another light push. “Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with Supergirl? It’s not every day that I have a Superhero pacing the floor of my office.”

“Sorry,” Kara breathes out, hoping the sincere nature comes across despite her slightly distressed display so far. “I— uh, I didn't mean to just barge in on you. I was going to call first but then I was flying and I kind of just— before I knew it I was here, you know?”

Lena doesn't know but she nods anyway, encourages Supergirl to continue. She thinks she has an idea of where this is heading now she just hadn't expected it to happen quite so soon. She’d planned on teasing Kara throughout the week, dropping hint after hint when they inevitable met up for lunch. There’s a little part of her that’s can't help but feel disappointed, she’d been quite looking forward to testing Kara’s resolve. To see how long it would take the reporter to spill her secret, to see how many times she could make Kara slip up during brunch. Despite, the change of plan, Lena knows an opportunity when she sees one, and she’s about to pass up the chance to tease Supergirl when the opportunity presents itself. She figures if Kara won’t give her the satisfaction of the win, then Supergirl will have to do.

“And then I was supposed to have everything figured out before I got here, and well, that clearly hasn't happened,” Kara can feel herself starting to ramble and cuts herself off before she loses the power to do so, “and now I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, maybe I can help?” Lena offers, stepping in Supergirl’s space, “Perhaps you felt the need,” Lena’s hand goes to tug on Supergirl’s cape, unabashedly pulling her forward, her lips dipping dangerously close to Supergirl’s ear as she whispers, “to finish off what you started.” There is absolutely no mistaking Lena’s intention, her words are laced with want and she does nothing to hide it. 

Kara almost lets herself get drawn in by the touch, thoroughly enticed by the soft brush of whispered words against her ear. Her entire reason for showing up is forgotten for a few fleeting seconds as her eyes drop to a close in an attempt to savour each fleeting second.

Lena pulls back, completely satisfied with the reaction her words seem to garner. She watches Supergirl’s eyes fluttering open, her expression hard to read but if Lena had to guess, she’d say that Supergirl looked a little torn, beautifully so, her eyes glossed over and she weighs up where to go from here. It doesn't take long for her to make a decision.

“Remind, where we left off?” Kara asks, although it’s less of a question and more of a challenge. One that’s sure Lena is going to take her up on.

And Lena does, she really does. She wastes no time in reaching out to cup Kara’s jaw and bringing their lips together. The kiss starts off slower than the last they’d shared, Lena determined to take her time, she’s not blinded by desired-fuelled desperation, she wants this to last. She wants Kara to be able to _feel_ , just how much she wants this, how she’d spent an embarrassing amount of time thinking about just being able to do this again.

She must get her message across, because soon enough Kara is deepening the kiss, her arms wrapping around Lena’s waist in an attempt to pull her closer. Kara revels in each sound her movements elicit. She can hear the sound Lena’s elevated heart rate as the slow, tentative brush of lips is replaced with a harsh kind of eagerness and unbridled want, there’s no room for delicate anymore. 

This is not at all What Kara had intended, but there's something about Lena and this office that makes her forget, something that makes her _want_ to forget. She wants a moment with Lena where she can just be herself, cape and all.

Kara’s not sure wants the moment to end and besides, even if she wanted it to, it’s too late to turn back now. She sinks her teeth into Lena’s bottom lip, fully prepared to hear an honest to god moan. What’s she’s not prepared for is the soft whisper of her name, her real name. The surprise in itself is enough to have withdrawing from Lena’s touch, eyes searching for confirmation, some sort of sign that she hadn't just heard the desperate cry in the form of her name. She thinks that maybe she could have imagined it, lord knows she’s thought about it often enough, she’s spent more time than she’d care to admit dreaming up scenarios that would result in her name leaving Lena’s lips just like that—but one look at Lena tells her everything she needs to know. “You know.”

Lena nods. She doesn't see the point in lying, not that Kara would buy it in the first place.

“How long?”

Lena’s not sure if she’s being asked out of sheer curiosity or something else entirely, “Does it matter?” She says, somewhat annoyed that she’s being asked in the first place, especially when Kara had felt the need to keep it from her in the first place.

“You never said anything”

Lena raises a perfectly sculpted brow at that, “I didn't think you wanted me to know”

“I was going to tell you,” Kara says earnestly, because she was, she had every intention of telling Lena, of confiding in her friend, “That’s why I came actually, to tell you and then I just, I—”

“Got distracted,” Lena interrupts with a smirk.

“Yeah.” There’s a beat of silence and Kara’s not sure where she stands, Lena hasn't given too much away but Kara knows that she’s probably more than a little hurt, that she probably thinks that she wasn't trusted, that the only reason Kara hadn’t said anything was because of her last name. Kara wants the chance to make it right, to make it up to Lena, to show her that she believes in her and maybe she wants to start-over on missed opportunities. “If I asked you on a date, would you show up this time?”

Lena is a little taken a back, out of all the things she’d expected Kara to say, that had not been it. Still, always quick on her feet, Lena perks up and responds with a well-placed smirk, “Depends. Are you going to bring the cape?”

_“Maybe,_ ” Kara says, echoing Lena’s word from earlier.

Lena can’t help the way her lip turn upward as the atmosphere loses some of its seriousness, a flirtatious optimism settling amongst them. “Well then, _maybe_ , I’ll be free at 8 on Friday”

Kara doesn't even try to hide her grin, “I’ll pick you up,” she says, unable to keep the giddiness from her voice. 

She gives Lena a shy nod as she turns to leave, but she doesn't get very far before she feels the slight tug on her sleeve, slender fingers closing around her wrist as she’s stopped in her tracks and caught slightly off guard by Lena’s soft approach as she pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss is gentle, fleeting, a silent promise of what’s to come. When Lena pulls back she says nothing, silently retreats to her desk and tries not to laugh at the way Kara presses two fingers to her own lips.

This time when Lena watches Supergirl leave, there’s no disappointment, no ambiguous ‘maybe some other time,’ only a strange kind of excitement as she thinks about their date.

Lena can't help but think that maybe the odd surprise isn't so bad. At least, not when they come in the form of Kara Danvers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://cheddarlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
